


Of Halloween Nightmares Past

by Hermione_DaughterofAthena



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Canon Divergence, Canon divergent after book 4, Dick Grayson is a Good Brother, Dick Grayson is a hugger, Dick Grayson is an awesome big bro, Dursley Bashing, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Harry Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, also awesome little bro, angsty Harry, but not as bad as the books, in both fandoms, or at least he really tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_DaughterofAthena/pseuds/Hermione_DaughterofAthena
Summary: Dick Grayson was born less than a week before Halloween. This puts him 15 months younger than Harry. What if they are brothers and circumstances lead them to live separate lives, both without knowledge of the other, for reasons that fall entirely to fate, only to meet years later after Dick has retired from being Robin and Harry has just watched Voldemort return. Toss in some batfamily, with Jason and Dick still learning to be brothers. Oh, and now Dick suddenly has an older brother... who has magic. Huh, maybe Gotham isn't the strangest place on Earth. But only just maybe.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreamersMyth27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Falling Down and Getting Back Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879944) by [DreamersMyth27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamersMyth27/pseuds/DreamersMyth27). 



> This is canon compliant for Harry Potter up until the end of book four, and canon divergent after that point. Any differences in canon for prior to book four can and should be explained by a lack of records, and an extreme need for secrecy.  
> Canon divergent for DC, because well…. The comics kinda suck at continuity, so, I just pulled a bunch of it together.  
> Note, in one version of comic canon Dick was born in Oct. the week before Halloween. Also, in a version of canon (who even knows which one) the Graysons died on Halloween… and plot bunnies. So basically, Dick is biologically related to the Potters and was adopted by the Graysons, an idea which was inspired by a fic by the lovely and amazing DreamersMyth27. This fic will take inspiration from Young Justice and various other, well everything really. It does take place after Dick retires from being Robin, and, for the sake of this story, he is 14. This is before he starts as Nightwing. Additionally, Jason has been taken in by Bruce, he is 12, and he is somewhere early in the year or so of training he undergoes before he starts really going out as Robin. There will be a lot of canon divergence, but I will try my best to accurately portray aspects of each character, and as things will diverge, certain things down the line might be drastically different. Much of my research is through the two friends who know way more about canon than me, as well as the internet.  
> Not giving it any specific dates as years go… more just dates relative to one another. Technology is probably going to be the only indication of year, but…. Bruce Wayne and Justice League all exist, so if you want, you are welcome to pretend it is the Harry Potter timeline. Or not.  
> So, without further ado, the story.

               October 26th is an ordinary day for most everyone. With less than a week until Halloween jack-o-lanterns are being carved, costumes are being finished, and children (and their respective parents) are preparing for the sugar rush that can last weeks. However, in a small town called Godric’s Hollow, one woman is having an extraordinary, if painful, day. You see, in the wee hours of the morning, she welcomed her second child into the world, one of the few bright moments in a world falling into darkness. The woman and her family had been forced into hiding when a prophecy that had come to light put Lily and James’s first son into the middle of the war they are fighting, something no innocent child deserves.

              More than nearly everything, Lily and James want to share their joy with all their friends, as well as what little family they had left, but with the war and the need for secrecy, only one person outside their small family knew. Which, quite unfortunately, is out of necessity more than anything else. Merely a day after Richard, their second son's birth, Harry, the couple’s older son at 15 months, started showing symptoms of one of the many early childhood diseases that is quickly cured with a charm or potion. And, although Harry’s illness is neither severe nor difficult to treat or cure, Richard is but a day old with the barest trace of an immune system, and the small family is confined to their house. This meant, that the family needed to find a way to protect Richard from the illness without endangering their other son, or each other until a healer could visit on November first. Altogether, the parents of this small family are becoming quite tired by the need for secrecy and the delay for anyone, even a healer, to be thoroughly vetted. However, they would never say anything and would continue to bear what amounted to house arrest if it meant their children are safe. For any decent parent knows that any cross to bear is more than worth it if it means that their child is safe, happy, and healthy. And Lily and James aren’t just decent parents, they are as loving and supportive as any child can hope for.

              Which is why, on the evening of the 27th, Sirius, James’ closest friend, comes to take Richard to spend a few days with one of Lily’s muggle friends. Sirius, after all, owns a motorcycle and understands the basics of interacting with the muggle world. Not to mention, Lily’s friend, Mary Grayson, travels with a circus as an acrobat, so she doesn't so much as blink an eye when an owl delivers a vague letter with a note about owl mail being far more difficult to track, and would she please watch a newborn for a few days, as there was no one else Lily trusts, with a warning that maybe Haly’s circus should cut short its British tour and return to mainland Europe, at least until the terrorist attacks die down.

              Mary agrees without the slightest hesitation. She and Lily had met years ago when Lily and Petunia had visited the circus with their parents. The girls had both been getting ready to finish up with school, and their parents wanted one of their last summers before their daughters started flying the nest to be memorable. Petunia hated it. Lily, on the other hand, had started talking to Mary, who had still been new to the circus. Mary had joined because her fiancé, John, was an acrobat. Mary, who had done gymnastics for years, wanted to learn how to use her skills to travel and perform with her husband. Mary and Lily had discussed everything from wedding plans for Mary, to how Lily’s new relationship with James was going. By the time the circus had closed for the night, Lily and Mary were incredibly close, almost as close as Lily had been with Petunia before the letter arrived when she was eleven. The closeness of sisters was something Lily had grown to miss in the years since.

             So of course, when Lily, who was practically her sister in all but name, asked her to babysit on a moment’s notice, Mary agrees, and even with the vague warnings in the letter, trusts Lily and her judgement enough to convince Haly that Britain might not be safe, and perhaps it would be better to reschedule once things calmed down.

              Which is why, on November first, in the aftermath of the terrible Halloween that cost Lily and James their life, a betrayal that cut so deep, and filled Sirius with a rage so powerful and overwhelming that he went after Peter before anything else, and while Hagrid and Dumbledore began to plan young Harry’s future, no one saw the letters tucked away, one addressed to each son from Lily. No one knew to tell Mary that Lily was dead leaving Richard an orphan. So, when November first comes and goes, then the second, and the third, and no letters are received, or messages passed along, Mary and John were forced to consider that whatever terrible thing that had been hinted about, had come to pass.

              With no records of Richard’s birth or family, something must be done soon. A story is needed to explain their suddenly permanent guardianship of a newborn, preferably before questions are asked and police start getting involved. Which is why Mary and John fabricate the story that Richard is their recently orphaned baby nephew, which contains only the slightest hint of a lie, and that they are undergoing the process of legally adopting him. In fact, they end up submitting a birth certificate with themselves falsely listed as Richard’s parents. How else do you explain the lack of a birth certificate while adopting a baby? They then proceed to raise Richard as their own son, with love and support that rivaled Lily’s own. After all, it's exactly what Lily would have done if their situations had been reversed. And one day, when Richard is older, and when whatever dangers had taken Lily and James from their son is gone, Mary would explain everything.


	2. Every Now and Then… Dreams Come True?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family secrets are revealed, introductions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, cissathebookworm for beta reading this. 
> 
> Brief note: my normal writing style is a bit dry and scientific and dialogue can be a definite challenge. Ah, the perks of being a geology major, I can narrate incredibly well... but sometimes it is a bit much. I think I was able to mess with this chapter enough, with help from my beta reader, but constructive criticism and advice are appreciated. 
> 
> Enjoy!

June, Summer after 4th year

              Harry is having the worst summer of his short, and not entirely enjoyable, life. To start, he had the vast misfortune of participating in the Tri-Wizard tournament during the last school year, resulting in another year filled with near death experiences. Which, unfortunately, was not the worst thing to happen at school. This year Harry’s near-death experience involved the very real death of a fellow student, something Harry couldn’t have possibly prevented. Then to make matters even worse, Harry is forced to come ‘home’ to Privet Drive and spend the summer with his _lovely_ Aunt and Uncle. Who, for some reason, are even more bitter than when he had left the summer before. Although, come to think of it, that might have something to do with the toffees Dudley consumed courtesy of the Weasley twins the previous summer. Not that the Dursley’s need a reason to treat Harry with disdain. Well, regardless, this summer was shaping up to be absolutely miserable. Aunt Petunia has a permanently sour, well, sourer, look on her face, which is inevitably going to be made worse by the nightmares Harry had recently begun having.

              While Harry had been competing in the final task of the tournament, Petunia Dursley received a letter in the mail from one Dick Grayson. A former circus freak, probably friends with that other freak Lily had been friends with way back when… He claims to have been adopted by the Grayson family the week after he was born and according to Dick, he has reason to believe that his biological parents were James and Lily. He wanted to know if he could meet his older brother and the rest of his living family.

              To say that Petunia is displeased with this turn of events is putting it quite mildly. In fact, the only reason Petunia has not flat out refused Dick’s request (And honestly, what kind of name is Dick?) is because the former circus freak had been taken in by an incredibly wealthy businessman upon the deaths of Dick’s adopted parents. Well, Petunia thinks, serves them right, what do those freaks expect when they joined the circus? The particular businessman who had taken Dick in seems to have a reputation for adopting teenage boys from _abnormal_ backgrounds. Why, just a few months earlier the news had been all over about a street rat adopted by  billionaire Bruce Wayne. That man had been a source of gossip around Privet Drive for months, with far too many neighbors making comparisons between Bruce Wayne and his adopted children and the Dursley’s and their willingness to care for their nephew. Petunia honestly could not wait until the neighbors moved onto something else.

              But perhaps Petunia might just be able to spin this whole dastardly situation into something a bit more mutually beneficial. Allow Bruce and Dick to visit Privet Drive for a week, give the boys some much needed time to get to know each other, then casually suggest that if the boys would like to spend more time together over the summer, Harry would just need to be home a few weeks before he leaves for school since the Dursley residence doesn’t have the space to put up three teenage boys for the summer. Yes, that might work.

              Which is how, a mere week into summer vacation, Petunia is preparing the house for the week-long visit from Mr. Wayne. And if any of the neighbors ask, it’s a business meeting, no need to let another of her sister’s dirty little secrets tarnish her sparkling reputation.

              Personally, Harry isn’t looking forward to this business meeting any better than the last one, which ended in disaster. Unfortunately, this time he  must attend and participate… something about Bruce Wayne being the adopted parent to two teenagers. The Dursleys even bought him a new set of good clothes for this, certainly a first. The Dursleys had made it perfectly clear that no one was to so much as hint at St. Brutus. If anyone asked, Harry attends a very small and  old private boarding school on scholarship.

              Overall, warning bells are going off in Harry’s mind, not that he is paying them any attention. He doesn’t have the energy to care, and if anything bad does come of it, Harry believes he deserves it and every other misfortune that might come his way because he let Cedric die and he let Voldemort come back to  start again his reign of terror.

              Every member of the family is dreading the impending visit, and the closer they got to the visit, the less they could hide their distaste. Finally, on the morning of the day the Wayne family arrives in England, Dudley cannot handle it anymore and throws a tantrum during breakfast, demanding to know  why the freak is being treated so well, especially after what had happened last summer. Vernon, just as displeased as Dudley about the whole situation, turns a vivid shade of puce and erupts in anger. Vernon starts shouting about how Harry just has to be related to the older freak that the smarmy billionaire had adopted, and maybe, if they play their cards right, they might just have to deal with all the freaks around for a week or two of the year.

              Vernon’s admission startles Harry, causing him to send his plate to the floor and interrupting Vernon, turning Vernon’s attention and rage directly at Harry. But before Vernon can continue in his tirade, Petunia clears her throat and glares at Vernon. She states in contempt, “Vernon dear, we don’t want any reason for those people to want full custody of Harry. The freaks will make our lives very miserable if Harry ceases to view this as his home.”

Petunia flinches as soon as  she realizes what she said and that both Harry and Dudley are still in the room. Recovering her wits about her, Petunia sends both boys to their rooms to prepare for the guests who will be arriving shortly before lunch telling them that if either of them so much as thinks of leaving their room before she calls for them…  leaving the threat unfinished.

Dudley, who has never been treated this way by his beloved parents, begins to protest, only to stop when Petunia sends him a nasty glare that is generally reserved for the freak. Harry, on the other hand, promptly and numbly clears his dishes and goes to his room, not fully realizing he had even started moving until he is sitting on his bed, Hedwig hooting at him in concern. Harry quickly reassures Hedwig, not wanting to make things even worse at Privet Drive. When Hedwig still doesn’t seem convinced, Harry tells her about the revelations of the morning before slowly getting ready.

The rest of the morning passes in a remarkably quiet fashion with Harry spending it sitting on his bed staring into nothingness. Dudley tries only once to ‘sneak’ out to hang out with his so-called friends, before going back to his room when Vernon almost goes off at Dudley, yet another first, leaving Dudley incredibly confused, a feeling he most assuredly does not want to experience again.

At precisely a quarter until noon, a sleek, but surprisingly unassuming, black car pulls up outside number 4. Harry is staring off into space, that he Harry is so lost in thought that he misses the sound of car doors opening and closing, Petunia greeting the guests at the door, and Petunia calling up for the boys to come greet their guests. In fact, Harry doesn’t even notice Petunia knocking on his door, only looking up when she opens the door, allows another teenage boy into the room, and clears her throat, causing Harry to startle. Petunia introduces the boy as Dick Grayson, looking between the boys she grows paler than she had been that morning and quickly excuses herself to give the boys the chance to become acquainted while she finishes lunch.

Dick quickly thanks Aunt Petunia for her wonderful hospitality and closes the door behind her, while watching Harry who has barely moved besides startling to awareness. Dick studies Harry, who appears to have zoned out while staring in Dick’s general direction, causing immediate concern. Finally, Dick clears his throat and walks to where Harry is sitting on the bed.  Standing in front of Harry, Dick kneels and  gently taps on Harry’s knee, again causing Harry to startle. Dick smiles warmly, and introduces himself, explaining how he had come across a letter from his adopted mother, which explains who his biological family is. He starts trailing off when it becomes clear Harry is having trouble focusing on Dick’s words.

Dick suddenly cuts himself off, grabs Harry’s hand and stands, pulling Harry with him. After waiting until Harry is somewhat aware of his surroundings Dick looks to Harry and asks “um, are you okay, you look a bit… peaky?”

Harry shrugs, then decides this is the wrong answer because he forces a smile. “I’m fine, just a bit tired. It’s been a long week.” Harry answers unconvincingly, then shrugs again.

 Harry collapses back onto the bed and stares at the ceiling, wishing that the day could just be over already. Dick, unsure what he should do to help Harry, texts Alfred to assist and fill Bruce in on the situation. Less than a minute passes before Alfred knocks on the door and lets himself into the room.

“What seems to be the problem Master Dick?”

“Harry says he’s just tired, but he keeps zoning out and he’s barely moved since I got here. I don’t think he’s fine, but I also don’t think he is going to admit that, not even to himself. How am I supposed to help him when I barely know each other and he doesn’t want help?” Dick looks imploringly at Alfred, clearly wanting to comfort Harry, but not sure if it would be welcome or appropriate.

Alfred reassures Dick that staying and offering comfort is a wonderful idea so long as he respects Harry’s wishes. He then informs Dick that he will bring lunch up to the boys as soon as it is ready, and he expects that they will eat everything he brings up for them. With this, Alfred excuses himself. Meanwhile, Dick settles himself next to Harry and starts telling stories from his time in the circus, idle chatter to pass the time and maybe even allow the atmosphere in the room to lighten up and Harry a chance to relax.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

However, downstairs the tension is skyrocketing in the dining room. Vernon and Bruce are sitting at the table idly discussing business and family while Petunia putters around the kitchen finishing lunch. When Alfred enters the room, he quickly and quietly explains the situation to Bruce. As Alfred finishes explaining and steps into the background, Bruce fixes Vernon with a glare. Bruce breaks the silence with a gruff, “Exactly how long has Harry known he has a younger brother?”

Vernon shifts uncomfortably for a few moments before finally responding, “He’s only been back from school for a week, it must not have settled in entirely…” Vernon trails off with a nervous chuckle.

Bruce narrows his eyes at that comment, “That doesn’t answer my question. When did you tell Harry that he has a younger brother?”

Vernon grows pale as he realizes he is being called out for his non-answer. Petunia finally answers, unable to handle the rising tension, “This morning at breakfast.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow and dangerously calm voice starts talking, “You’ve known for over a month that we were coming out to England and even longer that Harry has a brother. Harry’s been home from school for a week and yet, prior to this morning, he had no knowledge that he has more surviving family members. Why?”

Vernon rises in his chair, clearly taking offense to his parenting skills, and snaps, “What does it matter to you? The boy knew before you arrived, isn’t that good enough?”

Bruce doesn’t flinch at Vernon’s outburst and responds as if they were still just talking about something common and normal and boring, like the weather, “It matters to me because Harry is upstairs and as Alfred explained it to me, appears to be either in shock, suffering from depression, or both. You, as his caregivers, have shown no concern for his well-being, nor did you reschedule this lunch to not overwhelm him anymore than he already is. I would have had no issue rescheduling.”

 Bruce is interrupted by a livid, puce-faced Vernon Dursley, who is standing up and leaning heavily on the table. “He is a good-for nothing boy, an attention seeker and he gets it from his _mother_. And you, Mr. High and Mighty Billionaire, think you can just come into my house and accuse my family of being terrible guardians to a boy you haven’t even met!”

 Petunia cuts Vernon off and scolds him for losing his temper at their guest and failing to hold his tongue like he ought to. As soon as Petunia finishes, she turns to Bruce, ducks her head, and apologizes for her husband’s horrendous outburst, it’s been a stressful week at work and Vernon isn’t normally like this.

Bruce calmly waits for Petunia to finish groveling, noticing that not once did she reprimand her husband for the comments he made about Harry, before he continues speaking as if he had never been interrupted, “Mental illness is not something people generally fake for attention, although it is frequently hereditary. Do either of you know if Lily was diagnosed with depression when she was a teenager?” He pauses, waiting for a response that clearly isn’t coming, “Either way, we should probably get to the important matters. As you are hopefully aware, I have not officially adopted Dick, and now that you, his biological family, has come to light, I can’t adopt until you sign away all legal rights to his guardianship. When I came in here today I was only going to ask you to sign over rights to Dick, as I have spent the last few years trying to give Dick a stable and content home. However, after watching and listening to how you feel about Harry, I cannot in good conscience leave him in your care. You are clearly not equipped to care for Harry if your comments surrounding his mental health are any indication, nor have you given me any reason to believe you genuinely care about him.”

Bruce gives Vernon and Petunia incredibly pointed looks as he says, “As such, I would like to take custody of Harry, at least for the duration of this week, so he and Dick can spend the time getting to know each other. What happens after that will be determined at a later point in time, preferably once Harry can decide how he would like us to handle the situation.”

As Bruce finishes talking, he opens his briefcase and pulls out a stack of papers for Petunia to sign. Petunia just stares at the papers for a few minutes, looking to Vernon for advice. Vernon either doesn’t notice or ignores Petunia’s glance. Petunia looks searchingly at Bruce before sighing and stating, “I will not sign over my  legal rights to the custody of either boy until you know the full story. However, the story is quite long, and it would be best if we eat first.”

 Alfred takes that as an indication to start serving the food, while giving Petunia a look that says “You start talking. Now.”

Petunia sighs and starts telling her story. “When Lily was 11 she received a letter inviting her to attend a _special_ boarding school, the same school Harry attends.” Petunia pauses, trying and failing to hide the disgust she had for late sister. “That school was where she met her husband. If she could have just gone to a normal school, then we wouldn’t be in this mess. She would never have met that boy, and she never would have gotten herself killed, and we never would have had to worry about that maniac coming after my own family. My precious baby boy.”

Bruce scoffs at this point, already putting the pieces together, ignoring Petunia’s further prattling.

If Lily hadn’t “gotten herself killed”, then Petunia and her precious son would never have been put in danger by taking in Harry. And now, the only reason the Dursley’s continue to care for Harry is because it is the only way to keep Dudley safe. Harry is in danger because he survived when he was a year old, and the only way for the Dursley’s to have any extra security was if they took in Harry, but even if they didn’t take in Harry they still would have been endangered because they are related to him. So, what else were they supposed to do? And she isn’t going to give up custody of Harry that easily, not if it puts Dudley in danger.

Bruce is caught between standing up and yelling at these despicable people and collapsing from the sheer exhaustion he is already starting to feel, already aware that he is going to have one terrible headache from this mess.

Petunia stares Bruce down and says, “You can’t force me to sign anything. Harry must spend at least a month at Privet Drive each summer and he must continue to see Privet Drive as his home, but beyond that, well, good riddance.”  

By this point, Bruce has long since finished his meal and is using all his self-control to not go full Batman on these despicable people. Bruce very slowly starts talking, “Harry is spending this week with us. No exceptions. If, when this week is over, he decides that he wants to continue living here, then so be it. But if he decides that he no longer wishes to live with you, then you will sign away custody. If you wanted him to consider this his home, then maybe you should have considered treating him like family and not like some toy you can’t get rid of. If I must take you to court over this I can, and I will. I assure you, I will win. Do you both understand me?”

Both Dursleys nod jerkily, noticeably unsettled. With that, Bruce stands, asks Alfred to let Jason know they are leaving, tells the Dursleys to collect anything that belongs to Harry that isn’t in Harry’s room and pack it, and turns to go upstairs to collect the boys.

When Bruce is upstairs he doesn’t need to pause to figure out which room is Harry’s. Between Dick’s voice and the cat door in a house with no cats, the answer is obvious. Bruce quietly cracks the door open and  observes the boys. Dick notices almost immediately but doesn’t pause in the story he is telling about his favorite animal from the circus. Bruce listens, pleased with how Dick is handling the situation. He waits for a good stopping point in the story before stepping all the way into the room and stating, “Why don’t you two pack up everything important. Harry is spending at least the next week with us, maybe even all summer. It seems we have overstayed our welcome here.”

Harry scoffs at that and robotically stands and starts packing the few things that had been unpacked a week prior, which mostly just consists of hand-me-downs from Dudley and fishing out everything that had been hidden under the floorboard. Once Harry is done packing the few things in the room he cares about, he makes sure that Hedwig is ready to go. Bruce and Dick take the cue and grab Harry’s trunk, leaving Harry to carry Hedwig’s cage. They all head downstairs to help Alfred finish loading up the car. Jason is already sitting in the back of the car, his arms folded, appearing to have been in an altercation if the bruises on his hands are any indication. Based on how Petunia is glaring at the back of the car, the fight Jason had  almost certainly was with Dudley. Bruce sighs, not looking forward to how that might complicate things further but ignores the impending headache to make sure the boys are all ready to leave.

“Dick, Harry, one of you is going to need to have need to have Hedwig on your lap, I don’t want to put her in the trunk. Sorry about the lack of space but we weren’t planning on you coming with us today, Harry, or we would have gotten a larger vehicle.” As soon as the Alfred and the boys are settled in the back of the car, Bruce turns to Petunia and reminds her, “If you want to keep custody of Harry, then you need to have something better to say next week.” Once Bruce is in the car, Alfred pulls away from Privet Drive. No one says anything, but the silence is surprisingly comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when I will post the next chapter, I have started writing it, but I start one, maybe two jobs this week and am moving in like 2 and a half weeks... and I only moved in 2 weeks ago. (Thanks bro, for letting me live with you... but seriously?) My goal is to have it posted before September, but no promises.


	3. Chapter 2: Once Upon a Tabby Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part of this chapter and it has not been beta read. Order of the Phoenix is introduced. It is subject to change once I have a) finished typing it, and b) had a chance for my beta reader to look over it.
> 
> 1/12/19  
> The whole chapter is up (unbeta'd, so subject to change, but you have been waiting long enough...)  
> Order of the Phoenix, and some other revelations are made with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of the chapter. I hand write all of it then type it into Word, which my student subscription ended and so I lost parts of it... also I work 60 hour weeks and just tossed a 3 credit hour class into the mix. I am not abandoning this work, I even have a bit of the next chapter written and a whole series of moments plotted... It just might be forever between updates. Once I have finished typing this chapter up and my beta reader has had a chance to look it over, I will repost it and leave a note. But until then, a sneak peek!
> 
> 1/12/19  
> Ok, I have officially finished typing the chapter, most of the Order of the Phoenix scene (all but a few paragraphs) were in the sneak peek, which might eventually change once my beta reader and I have time to actually do things. Chapter 3 is in the works, but who knows how long that will take, in the meantime, Enjoy! Thanks for being awesome!

              Guard duty at Privet Drive began days after term ended. With the rise of Voldemort, Dumbledore had spent the last month of term reorganizing the Order of the Phoenix, and planning. Daytime guard duty had a limited rotation, which is how a certain familiar tabby cat spending the day perched outside Number 4 for the second time in 14 years. So far, guard duty had been a boring affair, the Dursley’s continue to take pride in being perfectly normal with the only thing of interest is happening at Privet Drive being the impending visit of a wealthy American businessman. However, muggle businessmen aren’t something the Order is particularly concerned about.

So, when Minerva arrives this particular morning to take over guard duty for the day, she is not expecting to hear Vernon Dursley shouting about how the visitors are not coming for business, but rather because it appears Harry has some younger brother no one knew about. This declaration sets McGonagall on edge, but she decides that she ought to wait, watch, and gather more information before filling in Dumbledore and the rest of the Order. After all, there is a chance that this is a hoax or misunderstanding, best to handle it on her own if that is the case.

When the car pulls up a few hours after later, she pays close attention to the new arrivals. The first to get out of the car is an older gentleman, probably close to her own age, or well enough, and appears to be some kind of servant, which definitely shows wealth. The next is a middle-aged man with an incredibly muscular build, who the first gentleman refers to as “Master Bruce.”  Finally, two teenage boys climb out of the car, the first, a “Master Jason” appears to be far too young to be a Potter, even if he does bear some resemblance to the Potter family. But the second boy… the second boy looks like Lily, with James’ hair. And it is highly doubtful the muggles could have faked this quite so well, which means either the Dursley’s are right or magic is involved.

Thus far, nothing about the situation is setting off any alarms, literal or metaphoric, so Minerva moves to sit on the roof of a neighbor’s house where she can keep an eye on Harry. She watches Petunia let the older boy into Harry’s room, and listens as he introduces himself as Dick. When Harry barely acknowledges Dick’s presence, Minerva grows concerned. How had the professors not realized how poorly Harry was coping after the maze? How could they have failed Harry, how could she, his Head of House, have missed this? Minerva is cut off from her spiraling guilt by how Dick seeks advice from the older man, Alfred, she thinks she heard, before settling down next to Harry and telling stories from his childhood in the circus, something about an elephant. When Alfred returns with food, Dick makes sure that Harry eats a few bites, but he mostly just keeps telling stories, something for Harry to focus on, to stay anchored, although it’s likely the boy isn’t aware of how he is helping, just that he is. As McGonagall watches the scene, she starts to relax, caught up in the stories, which, she realizes, might have been a mistake, when Bruce lets himself into the room and announces that Harry will be staying with them for the week.

McGonagall isn’t entirely sure how she feels about that statement until she sees the look Dick and Bruce share when they see the ratty clothes and hidden food stash. It almost seems like they expected it but are concerned about it nonetheless. Dick nods, which almost seems to communicate a sincere willingness to help. Any reservations she’d had vanish just as quickly as they came, something about these people is… odd. Minerva quickly moves back to the front of the house, where she is able to cast a tracing charm on the car. Just because she thinks they are more trustworthy than the Dursley’s doesn’t mean she is going to take any chances with Harry’s wellbeing, not after all the times she’s failed him as head of house. She shakes herself out of that particular train of thoughts and settles down to keep watch yet again. She can’t say she’s surprised when she sees Dudley and the younger boy, Jason, return to the house looking like they had been in a fight, with each other she would wager if the glares Dudley is sending at Jason are any indication.

When the older gentleman, the butler, sees the boys he scolds Jason and warns him that “Master Bruce will be having a long talk with you later about when it is appropriate behavior…” which leaves Jason looking chagrined. Meanwhile, as soon as Petunia sees her “poor Dudders” she starts doting, acting like her precious angel couldn’t have possibly started the fight with a younger boy and “Oh, we shouldn’t have forced you to spend time with _him,_ street rat.” The sneer she sends at the butler and Jason makes McGonagall’s blood boil, but both the butler and Jason ignore it, and set to getting Harry’s belongings loaded into the car. As Bruce and the boys finish loading the car, she watches how Bruce shows an incredible amount of consideration for Hedwig, something few muggles are able to do quite so readily.

Once the street is clear, Minerva finds somewhere to safely transform back into her normal self and send a Patronus to the Order, informing Albus that a meeting will be necessary, and he ought to start gathering available members immediately. With one last deep breath, she straightens her clothes and marches to the door of Number 4. It is long overdue for her to have a talk with the Dursleys. Within moments of knocking, Petunia opens the door, ready to start going off about what on Earth Harry could have forgotten no doubt, but upon seeing who is at the door, she goes pale. McGonagall signs, introduces herself as one of Harry’s teachers and “Might I come in? I have a matter of great importance to discuss.” Petunia is unable to respond before Minerva is letting herself in. Seeing that she doesn’t have much choice in the matter, Petunia leads Minerva to the dining room, where Vernon is still seated, fuming over the events of the morning. Petunia barely gives McGonagall time to sit before demanding to know what this is about, and why was she not warned of the visit ahead of the time.

McGonagall calmly waits for Petunia to stop talking, considering scolding the sour woman. Instead, she asks “Who exactly did Harry leave with?”

Petunia looks taken aback. “What does it matter to you? As Harry’s legal guardians we have the right to allow Harry to spend time with… _family friends_.”

“It matters to me because the individual who murdered Lily and gave Harry that scar returned last month, and as Harry’s head of house, Harry’s safety is my concern. Now, who did Harry leave this house with?”

Petunia wavers, she should have known letting Harry meet those blasted people would put her family in danger. “Harry left with his _brother_ , Dick, and his brother’s legal guardian, Bruce Wayne.”

Minerva sighs, “And how exactly do you know Dick and Harry are brothers?”

“DNA comparison between Dick and myself, which proves relation. And seeing as I have no other siblings, Dick must be Harry’s brother by process of elimination. Now, would you care to explain what on Earth is going on, and what do you mean the person who killed my _sister_ is back. I was informed that he was dead.”

McGonagall relaxes, making a note to investigate what exactly DNA is and how it proves relation. “This past spring, the individual who murdered Lily found a way to return from the brink of death and murdered one of Harry’s fellow peers in front of Harry. We don’t believe that your family is being targeted at the moment, but we would like to be cautious and that includes knowing who Harry is spending time with this summer. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to discuss the change in circumstances with my colleagues. Rest assured that we will do the utmost to ensure your family’s safety.” And, without giving Petunia or Vernon a chance to respond, she turns disapperating to the stoop of a dilapidated old house.

She takes a moment to collect herself before quietly entering and making her way to the dining room towards the back of the house.

Looking around the nearly empty room, she asks “Will anyone else be joining us for this meeting, or are we all present and accounted for?”

“Molly and Hestia appear to be the only ones we are awaiting, which is unsurprising given the short notice. Would you care for a lemon drop while we wait?”

“No, Albus. As you well know I do not care for them.”

“Pity, it seems not a single present member of the order cares for lemon drops.” Albus replies while glancing at the present members. “It might do some good for everyone’s disposition to enjoy the simple things in life more often,” a statement aimed at the two most notable, and grouchy, members present, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, who have done little beyond glaring at each other.

Minerva sighs, she was definitely hoping there might be a few more reasonable members of the Order present. Snape and Black have never been able to put aside their schoolyard rivalry and act like the adults they are supposed to be, and Fletcher, why was he even invited to these meetings? He might be a valuable _asset_ when it comes to the rumor mill amongst the black market, but he certainly doesn’t need to be present now. Which leaves Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, and Molly Weasley. Oh dear, this is going to an interesting meeting to say the least.

Hestia and Molly suddenly enter the dining room with a slam of the door, and quickly take their seats not wanting to delay the meeting further and interrupting Minerva’s musings. Albus clears his throat and looks to Minerva, ceding the floor to the one who called for the meeting.

Getting right to the point she starts “Today the muggle businessman and his two sons arrived at Privet Drive and not for a business deal as we initially presumed. It has come to my attention that the older son was adopted and is related to Mr. Potter by blood, and this visit was arranged so the two might have a chance to get to know each other.”

The tension in the room is palpable with her announcement, a shocked silence broken only by an earthshattering “Richard.” And just as suddenly the tension is broken for the moment, only to start building again like a fault in California.

“Who is Richard, Sirius?” Albus voicing the question everyone is thinking, which causes Sirius to flinch and duck his head in shame.

“He, uhh, he’s Lily and James’ second child, born the week before Halloween. They didn’t tell anyone else, not even that they were expecting, not with everything that was going on. And there were rumors about someone being willing to betray their trust…. So they weren’t going to tell anyone. The only reason I knew was because Harry was sick, not anything bad, just stuff kids get, but they didn’t have what they needed to cure it, and you couldn’t send anyone until the first, and Richard was just a newborn and they were confined to the house, and they didn’t want him to get sick, so they asked a muggle friend of Lily’s to watch him. And they, uhh, needed a way to get him there something that would seem normal to muggles, and I had the motorcycle….” Sirius trails off, looking pale and seasick.

The tension in the room builds with Sirius’ admission, dealing with someone pretending to be a long lost relative of the Boy-Who-Lived is significantly easier to accept than Harry actually having a younger brother that no one knew about.

Albus, the first person to regain composure, breaks the silence. Does anyone else have something to add before we begin discussing the best way to protect Harry and Richard?”

“Yes, Albus, I do have something to add. I distinctly recall telling you that the Dursley’s are the worst kinds of muggles, and what I saw today supports that. They have been downright negligent of Harry’s mental health thus far this summer, and in all likelihood, past summers as well, not to mention the amount that we professors failed to be there for him after he watched a classmate die. And to make matters worse, Richard and the muggle who raised him have done far more for Harry’s wellbeing than even us, and they only met him today. So whatever we do going forward, it had better not involve sticking both boys at Privet Drive for those ridiculous wards. Do. You. Understand.” McGonagall’s tone, something easily recognized from her many lectures aimed at misbehaving students over the years, is not something the Order ever thought they would see directed at the Headmaster. Albus; however, appears quite resigned, almost as if he had been on the receiving end of a similar lecture regularly over the years.

\-------------------------------------

 

The car ride to the hotel is awkward and silent. Jason spends the drive glaring at the window, clenching and unclenching his bruised fist. Dick glances at Harry in concern, who yet again seems lost in thought, not particularly aware of anything around him. When the car arrives at the hotel, Bruce looks at the boys in the backseat and rubs his face tiredly.

“Dick, why don’t you and Alfred show Harry to the hotel room. And take Hedwig with you, if any of the hotel staff mention it, just, pass it off as eccentric billionaire and his kid from the circus. You know the drill. Jason and I will bring the trunk up.”

When Alfred, Harry, and Dick are out of earshot, Bruce turns to Jason, thinking this is going to be a long afternoon.

“What, just had to get me alone to scold me? Don’t want Golden Boy’s precious older brother to see you punishing me? And all because I got into a fight with that whale? Because I am not about to feel bad about that, he deserved it, and worse. He and his little gang of friends “invited” me to help them beat up on the other neighborhood kids because apparently Harry isn’t an easy target anymore. So, yeah, I kicked his a**. It’s not like anything else would ever get that message through his dense skull…” Jason’s voice steadily grows in volume, seemingly trying to cut off Bruce from starting in on one of his many lectures.

Eventually, Bruce interrupts, “No, actually, I think that kid and his family deserve Batman and Robin’s form of justice, but that isn’t necessarily what Harry needs right now. Which means that we both need to keep our tempers in check. I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Harry. I think he is more likely to respond to you about how his relatives treat him, especially since Dick isn’t likely to understand. My goal is to get full custody of Harry, but I want to make sure he is fine with that first. And I highly doubt he will willingly talk to me about any of it.”

When Bruce finishes talking, Jason just stares for a few minutes, clearly not expecting the response he got. “So, what you’re telling me is that I’m not in trouble for punching the whale. Cool.” And with that Jason grabs the trunk and starts for the hotel, not giving Bruce a chance to reply.

\----------

“So, Harry, we have two connecting suites. Bruce and Alfred have rooms in the other suite, not to mention a kitchen, dining room, study, and sitting room. And then our room just has a kitchenette, two queen beds and the couch in the living room. Feel free to explore later, but for now, this is our bedroom. And uh, since we weren’t planning on you staying at the hotel with us, you can probably just take one of the beds. Jason and I can share or something. No biggie.” Dick trails off, not sure what else to say while they finish up the tour of the penthouse suites.

Harry, on the other hand, begins to panic. “I can take the couch. It’s not a big deal, I can’t take one of your beds you guys are already doing more than enough. Seriously, it’s fine.” He reassures Dick in a rush.

While Harry is attempting, and failing, to reassure Dick, Jason walks in with the trunk. “What have we done? Other than, you know, carry this trunk up here?”

“I, uh, offered that you and I could share the bed or figure something out, so Harry could have the other bed…” Dick, sheepishly replies.

Jason stares at Dick like he grew another head and is covered in colorful mushrooms. “Hang on. You did what? There is no way I will ever even consider sharing a bed with you… you cuddle monster. Seriously, I’d sooner go steal Bruce’s room and lock him out, and you know how well _that_ would work.” Jason shudders. “So, no, just. No.”

At Jason’s annoyed outburst Harry’ face becomes even more pale than he had been all day. “I already told Dick not to worry about it. I can take the couch or something.”

At Harry’s defensive reply, Dick glares at Jason, who sighs and rolls his eyes.

“Nah, Harry, you’re a guest. Besides, I was planning on taking the couch in the living room or whatever the rich snobs call it. Not only is the couch nicer than a lot of places I’ve slept, it means I don’t have to be in the middle of all the gooey chick-flick moments that are inevitable with Dickie-bird. Oh, and I am totally starving since I didn’t actually eat at the whale’s house, so if you want room service, speak now. Or I might just order for you.”

“Harry and I ate, but if you could order something sweet for me, or cereal, that would be awesome, Little Wing.” Dick responds lazily, collapsing back on the bed in relief, hanging upside down off the side of it.

“Sure Dickie-bird. Of course, that’s what you want. Now Harry, what about you?”

“No thanks. Besides, isn’t room service expensive? Are you sure we won’t get in trouble?” Harry fidgets uncertainly.

“Yeah, whatever, Imma order something for you and if you don’t eat it someone else will.” Jason walks out of the room, presumably to order, before Harry has a chance to object.

Harry and Dick end up just sitting in the room, both awkwardly unsure of how on Earth anyone is supposed to act right now.

When Jason reenters the room an excruciatingly awkward amount of time later, he ignores the tension and makes himself comfortable, goofing off on his phone.

“So, Harry, anything you want to do this week? I know you’re from around here… ish, but uh, any touristy spots you want to check out? Dick asks, trying to find some way to relieve the atmosphere.

“Uh, not really. You guys probably want to see more stuff since you live so far away.”

“So, have you been to Jane Austen’s house? Or any of Dicken’s houses. They're all museums not and I would love to know which ones I need to visit first.” Jason asks, not even trying to hide how eager he is to visit the former homes of great authors.

“No? I am not actually sure who you’re talking about. Like the names sound familiar, but I can’t remember why they mattered.” Harry shrugs.

At Harry’s confession, Jason clutches at his heart, gives and exaggerated gasp, and collapses backwards. “No, you must be lying. How can you not know of them? “When I have a house, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.” Seriously, shame on you.”

Dick snorts. At Harry’s bewildered expression, Dick explains. “Don’t worry Harry, he’s just being melodramatic because he’s a book snob.”

“Ah, bit like one of my best friends from school. She once checked out a massive book from the school library for a bit of light reading. We were 11. She’s toned it down a bit, but her reaction to any problem is still, “go to the library.” On the bright side, she did discover that there are more important things than books. Like having friends.” Harry replies with a touch of sass. “So, is there anywhere else you two want to visit?”

In keeping with the theme Little Wing has set for us, I want to visit 221B Baker Street. Literary reference and home to the World’s Greatest Detective, Sherlock Holmes!” Dick responds with a smirk, like he is referencing an inside joke that Harry knows nothing about. Jason; however, breaks down laughing, which just supports the inside joke theory.

“Dick, I can’t wait for you to tell B…. and to see the look on his face… Seriously. Thanks.”

The conversation continues on, with Jason and Dick listing off the things they want to see and do, interspersed with both boys making fun of what the other wants to do or see. Harry doesn’t contribute much more, but he does noticeably relax, so the boys consider it a win.

Eventually, Bruce interrupts, pushing a room service cart into the room.

“Jason, why did you order a thousand-dollar cake with actual gold flakes that says “It’s a Boy!”?” Bruce asks with a long-suffering sigh.

“Well, B., you see, Harry is, in fact, a boy. So why on Earth would I order a cake that says “It’s a Girl!” I mean, really, B., get it together.”

Bruce smiles fondly, “that still doesn’t explain why you felt the need to order a thousand-dollar cake Jaybird.”

“Aw, Bruce. Does it really matter? I mean it’s not like you can’t afford it, and Dick said he wanted something sweet, and I figured, why not celebrate? And since it wasn’t made by Alfred I had to make the cake worth it, because, face it, Alfred’s cooking is the best. He actually uses seasonings and spices.”

Bruce pinches his nose and takes a deep breath before responding. “Jason, next time, just ask before ordering gold encrusted food. So, who wants cake?”

Harry, who had been uneasily watching the whole exchange, speaks up before anyone has a chance to reply. “So, no one’s in trouble?”

“Why would someone be in trouble?” Bruce asks carefully.

“Jason ordered a thousand-dollar cake just because he wanted to, without asking permission, and you guys are just talking about it like it’s no big deal and whatever.” Harry answers, genuinely confused as to what exactly is going on.

“Yes, Jason did, and yes, I am a bit… exasperated at that fact, but I will admit, it is partly my own fault. I gave the boys permission to order whatever they wanted if they get hungry outside of normal meal times, and I was not aware I needed to set reasonable limitations. Besides, his reasoning is good enough getting to meet you is an occasion worth celebrating, and, like he said, I can definitely afford to drop a thousand on a cake without even considering it a splurge. Besides, there are much worse things he could be spending my money on.” Bruce is patient while he explains, but that doesn’t seem to calm Harry down. Rather, it seems to have the opposite effect.

“STOP! JUST STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE! You don’t even know me. You keep acting like you want to help me and you want to get to know me, but the second you know the truth you’re just gonna think I’m a freak and hate me.”

Dick flinches, either at the tone or the way Harry uses the word freak, but neither Bruce nor Jason seem at all surprised. In fact, you would almost think that this is exactly the kind of reaction Bruce wants to see.

“Harry, you’re right. We don’t know you. Yet. But I can tell you that we aren’t acting. And you don’t know us well enough to know that we would ever hate you. So why don’t just tell us why you think we should hate you, and let us decide that for ourselves?”

“Why wouldn’t you hate me? I’m a freak! A wizard, but even there, in the Wizarding World, I’m a freak. I can’t even be normal at school, surrounded by magic. I’m just the boy who couldn’t die, and can talk to snakes, and who can’t do anything without it seeming like some bid for even more attention and fame. And it’s my fault that Cedric’s dead. If I could do anything right then Voldemort wouldn’t be back and my Godfather wouldn’t be a fugitive because of something he was framed for, and Pettigrew would be in prison. I couldn’t even die right. I was a year old and somehow, I survived the g*%%@#! Killing curse, something no one else has ever done. Which apparently means that everyone gets to have an opinion about me and no one ever seems to try to get to know me. So why would some random rich guy from another country be any different!” When Harry finishes ranting, he is breathing heavily and looks ready to collapse, especially when he realizes that he had just screamed at them.

“Hang on… magic. Like wand-wavy magic?” Dick is cut off from further excited inquiries by Bruce.

“Now is not the time Dick, give Harry a bit before you start bombarding him with your endless curiosity. Hm?”

“Oh, yeah. Sorry, Harry, I didn’t mean to be rude… I just got a bit carried away because my older brother who I just met can do magic. Besides, nothing you said could ever make me hate you. Like, at all.” Bruce looks at Dick, who stops rambling and shrugs.

“Harry, I need you to answer a few questions, I only need a yes or no, but if you feel like elaborating, then feel free. And if you don’t think you can give me an honest answer right now, I need you to tell me that.” Bruce waits a moment to ensure Harry understands before continuing. “Did the Dursley’s mistreat you because of your magic?”

The room is silent. Harry just sits on the edge of his bed, uncomfortably staring at Bruce. Finally, he takes a deep breath, and answers a quick, nearly silent “yes” with a slight flinch.

Harry’s reaction is more than enough of an answer on its own, but the verbal confirmation is what gives Bruce the cue to continue. “Ok. Harry, it sounded like the Wizarding World,” Bruce pauses, testing out the phrase he had heard Harry use during his rant, “that you mentioned isn’t always much better. Do you have someone in the Wizarding World that you feel safe with and trust? You don’t have to tell me who and where and whatnot right now, just a yes or a no.” Bruce tries to reassure Harry that the rules he gave at the start of this are still unchanged.

“I, yeah?” Harry answers unsteadily.

“You don’t sound too sure about that Harry. If you don’t think you can give me an entirely honest answer right now, that’s fine.”

“Yeah, ok. There are people I feel safe with in the Wizarding World,” Harry snaps at Bruce, then quickly backtracks. “I… It’s just… a weird question, I guess.” Harry finishes almost apologetically.

“That’s fine Harry, like I said if you don’t think you can answer, and that includes if you aren’t sure if you know the answer, you don’t have to tell me right now. It will need to be addressed, but it can wait. Now, the last question for today, have you ever thought about hurting yourself?”

Bruce has barely finished asking before Harry responds with a short “What? No!”

“Ok, that’s good, I just had to ask because it is an unfortunately common coping mechanism, especially amongst young people, and it sounds like your life has been stressful to say the least. Now that this is all out of the way, would you like the first slice of the cake that Jason ordered?” Harry shrugs, so Bruce continues “and if there is anything else you want, to eat or drink, within reason, go ahead and order it from room service or ask Alfred. In the meantime, I think I am going to take a few slices of cake for Alfred and I to enjoy. Let me know if you need anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been absolutely blown away by the response this fic has gotten, honestly I was partly just posting it so friends, who I now live 18 hours away from, could read it, and to see just how many other people have read it and enjoyed it.... well, it makes for a very good day. Thoughts, opinions, critiques, and ideas for ridiculous scenes that may or may not ever get used are all very appreciated. (Hint: when I talk to my friends about this story, we start bouncing around hilarious ideas like, what if Damian, Charlie Weasley, and Newt Scamamder all met? Or, Alfred and McGonagall... now that is a terrifyingly amazing interaction... and so on.) 
> 
> Thanks for making my day and giving me a reason to smile even when it has been weeks since I worked on the story. And yes, there are shameless geology metaphors... I have way too much fun trying to work in geology puns and whatnot.


	4. Leagues and Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Justice League is brought in. Set up for meeting the Order.

Shortly after the much-needed talk with Harry, Bruce excuses himself to do “some much needed work, uninterrupted,” with a raised eyebrow in Jason’s direction, who, naturally, just rolls his eyes. It’s not like he was going to barge in on Bruce working, even if the ‘work’ was setting up and or having a meeting with the League. Too risky, best if Harry doesn’t find out about their night jobs just yet. Besides, he already knows that he is going to figure out what happened at the meeting sooner or later, sooner if he can convince Dick to help out, which will surely as soon as they have a few minutes alone.

Once Bruce has locked himself in the study, he takes a few moments to gather his wits, taking deep breaths, clearly not looking forward to what he was about to do. Eventually, he strides towards a locked briefcase and pulls out coms device.

“Batman to Watchtower, do you copy?”

“Watchtower to Bats, we certainly do copy. What do you need Batsy?”

Bruce flinches at the lack of professionalism over coms, regardless of the fact that he knew exactly who would be manning the Monitor Room.

“Flash, I need you to organize a Founder’s meeting. 2 hours. Video Conference is acceptable. Attendance mandatory. And let Dr. Fate and Constantine know that we will require their presence, and that it is of a time sensitive nature. Copy?”

“Yeah, yeah, Batsy, big meeting, 2 hours, founders and magicians. Don’t worry about it. So, uh, if that’s all, Imma get back to eating. Watchtower out.”

Bruce sighs, opens the briefcase fully to access the pup computer (why did he let Dick name everything? At least he didn’t go with baby bat like he originally wanted to, thanks to Alfred), and starts researching everything that happened 14 years earlier.

Too be fair, he had already started researching, trying to figure out exactly what led to Harry and Dick’s separation, which still hadn’t been explained. But if nothing else, he had additional information to work with, including a few recent incidents that Harry had let slip.

Unfortunately, the information he was able to access from the hotel room, was limited, and reeked of poorly made cover ups. The kind that show up when someone has no idea what they are doing. There wasn’t a single mention of a ‘Voldemort’ aside from translations for vol de mort, which did not provide any new information, nor did he find anything to suggest that Harry was well- known outside of his school. With a sigh he decided it would be best to come back to it later, and went about preparing the room so there were no distinguishing features, and puts on the mask. At promptly the appointed time he starts the video call.

As soon as the call connected, Batman noted who had already arrived. Diana, Clark, Hal, and Arthur are seated around the table talking, and Hal is clearly saving a seat. Constantine is standing against the back wall, arms crossed, clearly annoyed at his mandatory attendance, and on short notice no less. Meanwhile, Shayera and Dr. Fate are also attending via video call. Which just leaves Barry. Who, unsurprisingly, rushes in late arms laden with food.

“Hey, guys, who wants food? I brought tacos. And like, enough to actually share, weelll, if you guys want some tacos, if not then, well more for me.”

Flash, you are late. Again.”

“Bats, I get it, you have the thing about punctuality and being early is on time and on time is late, but like, its 30 seconds, and I brought food. To share. Oh, and uh, how long is this gonna take, cause I have a thing with KF later.”

Ignoring the Flashes typical rambling, Bruce begins the meeting as soon as Flash pauses to breathe.

“It has come to my attention that a magical community within Great Britain has seen the return of a thought dead terrorist by the name of Voldemort. I have found no information about this “Voldemort’s” first rise to power, nor have I found anything concrete about his recent return. Additionally, all attempts I have made at research have turned up little more than poorly constructed cover ups. I say attempted because the cover ups were insufficient to convince anyone of their authenticity, let alone someone actually looking deeper. So. Does anyone have any information?”

“Ah, that would be the Wizarding Community. They developed a bit separately from the Homo Magi, I believe it has something to do with the recessive genes showing up in families that are more homo sapien than homo magi. I know their community is more organized than any solely homo magi communities. They have and International Confederation or something and they have strict laws regarding secrecy. That said, with how much they isolated themselves from the rest of the world, it doesn’t surprise me that they struggle within the non-wizarding communities. I also know they are more uniform in their magic, but I don’t how much of that is simply how the knowledge is passed along. Personally, I find it best not to interact with them unless I absolutely have to, I don’t agree with many of their laws.” As he finishes, he looks apologetically towards the room.

At the back of the room Constantine scoffs and walks towards an empty chair at the table, leaning against the back of it as he starts to talk.

“You might not interact with those bigoted lemmings, but I have, and they need to get those sticks they use for magic out of their collective arse. And Moldy shorts was a bigoted, sadistic coward who decided it would be a good idea to bastardize magic for the sake immortality. Hence his name. Flight of death.” He pauses and rolls his eyes. “Guess he seems to have found something after all. And before you even ask, no, I am not going to spend time in Wizarding Britain. They like me almost as much as I like them, so not at all. And as much as I enjoy arguing with those ignorant idiots, there is no way I am getting in the middle of this mess.”

With this he glares at everyone in the room and moves back to his spot against the wall.

“Ok, so a magical community that has a government and laws regarding secrecy, a terrorist longs for immortality… where exactly do we fit in? I know that we defend Earth, but if they don’t want our help, which they probably won’t as it sounds like they don’t interact with much outside their community, and as long as it doesn’t start affecting the non-magical people, why not leave this to their own government until they reach out to us?” Superman quickly summed up the meeting and directed a questioningly look at Batman.

Batman suppresses a sigh. Of course, Superman would pick up on the fact that, at first glance, there is nothing that requires Justice League involvement, let alone a short notice meeting. Which means that either Batman is being his usual paranoid self, or there is more to the situation than Bruce is letting on. And, _of course_ , Superman would feel the need to point it out.

Bruce takes a deep breath when it becomes clear that Clark’s question got gears turning in everyone’s head. They need to know that Dick has a brother. They need to know about Harry, and he wants to control the information they have. Preferably before they start jumping to outrageous conclusions of their own.

“It has recently come to my attention that Robin was adopted as an infant. I was able to track down his biological family I discovered that his parents were-killed in a poorly covered up manner, most likely by Voldemort. Additionally, they also had a fifteen-month-old son when they passed. A son left in the care of his aunt and uncle. Upon visiting them so the boys could meet, I discovered that Robin’s brother has magic and was, at the very least, neglected by his ‘family’ because of it. Additionally, it appears that the Wizarding Community has not been doing much better.”

Bruce’s flat, clipped tone would lead most to believe that he had no personal attachments to this, that he didn’t care. But the founding members all knew him well enough to see how much he cared, to see how he was barely containing his anger, but also that he knew he would need their help. Even if he would never directly ask for it, opting instead to call a meeting and order everyone to share all information they have. Although, if there was any way that the Voldemort fellow had anything to do with Robin’s family then there was no way they were letting Batman handle it alone. And Batman would never leave it to someone else to handle. So, yeah, definitely a Justice League thing.

“It sounds like there is not much we can do now, except gather more information. I can look into the history of my people, see if we know of anything that could help, follow up on rumors where I can.” Arthur speaks slowly, thinking aloud.

“Yes, I think we will all want to be kept informed. Another meeting in a few days to share information is in order. I can ask around. See if anyone knows something that could help. “In the meantime, pass our regards to Robin, remind him he can talk to any of us if he wants or needs to.” As Diana finishes speaking all other gathered members share their agreement and the meeting adjourns.

              Bruce promptly closes the laptop, pulls off his mask, and sags into his chair. No viable intel had been gleaned from the meeting, and now he is going to have to deal with the entire Justice League and associated individuals breathing down his neck about this. The rumor mill is definitely going to be in overdrive; Robin has always been well-loved, and with most of the Justice League being honorary aunts and uncles they are going to want to be as involved as possible. Not that Dick is technically Robin anymore… Which hasn’t been made officially known, but now he has to figure out how to introduce Jason as Robin. Which is another thing he has to deal with. The only reason he and Dick are still on speaking terms is because of Harry and the Dursleys. If he hadn’t gotten the letter when he did, well, best not to think about how much their relationship could have exploded when Jason started going out as Robin. Bruce sighs. This is definitely going to be a long week.

\-----------------------------------------

              The following morning breakfast is a subdued affair. Harry and Dick both look like they didn’t sleep, and Jason just flat out doesn’t want to be awake yet. Breakfast itself was simple, prepared by Alfred, who is watching the scene with what appears to be mild exasperation.

              “Master Bruce, your coffee. Can I get you boys any tea this morning?” Alfred inquires, carefully directing the attention away from Harry.

              “Tea? Alfred, I want coffee. Like, tea is great, in the afternoon or whatever, but it’s morning. And I’m awake.” Dick whines at Alfred, giving him puppy dog eyes.

              Jason pipes up from where he is slouching, staring at his breakfast, “I’m with Dickiebird, coffee sounds great.” Jason pauses then calls out a quick “Thanks Alfred!”

              While Alfred is taking care of the drinks, Bruce asks if there is anything specific that they need to do today, and which point Harry shoots upright, runs to the room he shares with Dick, and rushes back into the dining room.

              As he comes to a spot he explains, I uh, let Hedwig out last night to hunt, and uh, she stopped at a friend’s house, and she uh, picked up some mail. Cause wizards use owl post. And uh, there was also a letter addressed to you…” Harry trails off while looking at Bruce, unsure about how Bruce is going to react.

              Bruce simply raises his eyebrow and reaches out with a single hand to grab the letter. While Bruce is reading his letter, Dick looks at Harry, “you said also, so I take it you got a letter from a friend? What’s it say?”

              Harry hands Dick the other letter he had been holding and resumes picking at his food while Dick reads the letter, suddenly seeming very awake.

 

**Harry,**

**Mum said she and some professors are going to be checking in on you today, mom seemed really worried, something about how she hasn’t done enough since everything happened last month. So, uh, be prepared, and just kinda go along with the mother-henning please. So, uh, how are you doing now? I know you weren’t great when we left Hogwarts, and I know the Dursley’s kinda suck, but like, are you still blaming yourself? Cause, mate, it’s not your fault.**

**In other news the twins have been up to something. Like they always put a lot of effort into their pranks, but it seems like they are getting even more into it. Mum isn’t happy about it. Otherwise things have been pretty boring around here, although rumor has is there is going to be a lot of chores and cleaning in my future this summer.  Maybe you can spend more of the summer with us this year than last year? And maybe Mum won’t make us clean as much if you’re visiting….**

**Hope to hear back from you soon. Please try to keep in touch. Snuffles misses you.**

**Ron**

Based on Ron’s letter to Harry, the other letter for Bruce probably has something to do with the meeting, which means there is going to be some severe mother-henning happening.

When Bruce finishes reading the letter he receives, he looks to Harry, “A few professors will be coming later this morning to check in on you, do you want to see them? If not, you three are welcome to go out” he pauses and looks at Jason and Dick, who both nod acknowledging the unspoken request, before continuing, “I need to have a few words with them regardless.

Harry is surprised, not expecting to be involved in the conversation that is almost certainly going to be about him… but also not wanting to have to sit there and listen to the adults talk about him like he isn’t there, although Bruce has been trying to get Harry’s opinion on everything, so it might not be that bad. His indecision is quite obvious, and Dick and Grayson start talking about the sites they want to visit, just in case they have time today, but it almost seems to mostly just be the two other boys making fun of each other’s suggestions. The domesticity and seeming lack of pressure to decide one way or the other is seemingly very helpful, as Harry’s shoulders sag with the release of some of the built-up tension. Slowly he responds “Yeah, I, uh, think I would like to stay for the meeting, I want to know what’s happening.”

Bruce only responds with a slight ghost of a smile and a curt “they’ll be here at 10. If you want to introduce your brother and Jason to our guests they can join us, but they don’t have to if you would rather not have them in the room.”

Jason flails his arms in the air at this, to which Bruce just raises an eyebrow. Harry watches the exchange before quietly replying “it’s fine, they can join us.” And then quickly leaving the room, his breakfast only half eaten.

Jason waits until Harry is completely out of the room before reaching over and snagging the leftovers on Harry’s plate, with a quick, “It’s not like Harry wants it” before anyone can object to his behavior.

The morning seems to drag on, yet simultaneously goes by far too quickly. The boys waste time in the hotel room, Jason opting to read in one of many attempts to get Dick to leave him alone, while Dick asks never-ending questions about “Who’s Ron? Or Snuffles? What can you do with your magic? Are flying brooms real?”

Harry meanwhile doesn’t really answer but does open his school trunk, so Dick can look through it. After all, if the Dursleys know about magic without breaking the Statute of Secrecy, then there is no reason why his brother (and how weird of a thought is that… he has a brother. Who _actually_ wants to get to know him. And hasn’t been, well, anything like the Dursleys. Is this how things would have been if his parents had lived? Would he be more like Dick? Harry quickly squashes that thought, not wanting to get into the _what could have been_ all over again. As Dumbledore said when he found Harry with the Mirror of Erised, " _It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that._ ”*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Quote is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, chapter 12… because yes, I do periodically go back and pull out me books because “I remember that one scene…. Where was that both physically and chronologically, what did he say…” and when you have the illustrated editions it is all worth it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the next chapter will have select Order Members (i.e. McGonagall, Molly, Remus and Snuffles) meeting up with the current Batfam. I have it written out (twice) and I still am not completely happy with it, so if you have anything you want to see let me know. It was originally the last part of this chapter but I need to work on it some more, and I would love your guys' input. Also, I do have a rough draft of the letter that was written to Bruce, so if you guys want to read it I can post it while I work on the next chapter I guess? Let me know. Feedback is always welcome. This will have the first Minerva and Alfred interaction, and that bit isn’t changing, but again, a lot of characters in a scene, Molly being her mother-henning self… 
> 
> Showing vs Telling is hard. Body language is hard. Dialogue is hard. SO, if you think I did some aspect of that well, let me know, or if you think I really need to work on making certain parts less dry, or less cringy then also, let me know. 
> 
> And it is a promise of another chapter (probably in 3 months because I write it out and then type it up (that way I don’t erase all my notes and scribbles and its easier to rearrange stuff…) generally the first month is writing the chapter then it is a month and a half of revising, typing, and otherwise messing around with the chapter). So. Yeah… not gonna apologize for the wait, but I am going to thank all of you lovely readers for being downright amazing. Seriously. Like, this is something that I can walk away from for weeks, generally spent reading and catching up on Netflix (who else is eternally behind?) and I cannot ever forget about this or put it off completely because I don’t want to accidentally abandon this on you guys (which is generally what happens with every other thing I have ever written. Ever.) This is the single longest anything I have ever written, and I have all major plot points and a lot of minor ones figured out for multiple novels worth of stuff… and you guys make me want to actually write it out even though writing is hard and fights with you… SO I may have started rambling… but anyhow.
> 
> THANKS!

**Author's Note:**

> I now have a beta reader, thanks cissathebookworm for looking this over. I have now officially edited the prologue.


End file.
